First Christmas
by IronJen92
Summary: Tony really doesn't like Christmas, but that's all about to change. Pepperony. Set after Iron Man 1. Pure Christmas fluff, what more could you want? R&R.


**A/N: So I decided to start writing a Christmas fic but when I did it ended up in an angsty place and I didn't want that cause its meant to be a happy time, so I started re-writing and came up with this. I know it starts out kinda angsty but it'll get cuuuute I promise! Set after Iron Man 1, AU pure Pepperony fluff. Hope y'all enjoy!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Mr. Stark?" She called, crossing the threshold into his workshop.

A grunt and a mumble was the only reply. She peered over the edge of his expansive desk to see his legs peeking out from under one of his cars. He made no movement to reply so she made her way around the desk, her heels clicking along the floor. She stopped at his side and waited, she knew this was going to be difficult. His ignorance was on top form this morning, it was like pulling teeth. She became increasingly annoyed, patience wearing thin, her foot began to tap by its own accord.

"Tony!" She shouted, rubbing her temple as her patience ran out.

Pepper heard the clatter of metal on concrete. A deep sigh came from under the vehicle, followed by the sound of shuffling feet. Tony Stark's face appeared from under the car, covered in a thin layer of engine oil and sweat. He stood nonchalantly, brushing past her without a care, reaching for a nearby bottle of water and an old rag.

Seeing the look of indifference on his face, Pepper gripped her clipboard tighter, knowing she was in for quite a battle. She looked down at the schedule she had clutched to her chest, he had 3 meetings and numerous responses to countless emails that had plagued her Blackberry that morning.

"What can I do for you Potts?" He asked, taking a swig of water.

"You have a meeting with the R&D department at 2, the guys over at GlobalTech want to set up a meeting but I know how much you hate them so I told them I'd get back to them, the Events Coordinator wants the final word on the Christmas par-" She rhymed off the list in front of her before she was cut off.

"Tell her whatever she wants to hear." He spoke softly, deflecting the subject entirely.

"She really wants to know what yo..."

"Pepper, I really don't give a fuck." He spoke angrily.

Pepper was slightly taken aback. But this attitude wasn't uncommon this time of year, every year she dreads the turn of December. His entire demeanor changed, he went from a devilishly charming, crazy genius to a quiet, self absorbed for lack of a better word, ass. But she couldn't blame him or be mad at him. Losing both his parents in a car accident that he himself survived couldn't be easy. She tried her best to be there for him, but he kept himself locked away from the world, focusing all his pain on his projects.

But that was his way, isolation. She took a deep sigh of defeat, taking out a pen she scrawled a few notes down and clicked the pen closed. With a final nod in his direction, she made her way towards the door, she halted at the door as if to say something. She opened her mouth but the words failed her.

"Pepper...I-I" He tried. He knew he'd made a mistake, he _never_ swore at Pepper.

She didn't answer. Her hand lingering on the door frame, stealing one last glance at him before she wordlessly left the room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It had been a very long day. She hated days like these, the days absent of the playful banter, no standing just a little too close, no not-so-accidental intimate touches. These days in December were very common. Days were she sat in the mansion office, completely alone, she wanted nothing more for him to come into the office, tell her a dirty joke, hit on her a couple of times, make some inappropriate comments about her legs then disappear back to his workshop for a few hours then come back and do it all over again. She missed annoying Tony.

After two hours of trying to get Tony to eat something, she resigned to leaving a tray of sandwiches on his desk. She arrived at her apartment a little after 8 o'clock, relieved to be back in her own territory. She peeled off her jacket and folded it over the arm of the couch, then stepped out of her heels, sighing in relief.

She thought for a second about satisfying the deep growl in her stomach, but as she looked at the welcoming comfort of the couch she quickly forgot her empty belly. She positioned herself between the large collections of cushions laid in the corners of the sofa and without a seconds thought about ruining the arrangement she threw herself down into the plush fabric. Pepper grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it tight to her chest, letting all of the days struggles and worries melt into the soft material.

She hadn't even had the time to properly appreciate the amazing comfort before a knock came at the door. She gave an audible huff before tossing her pillow aside. Stomping over to the door, she was interested to find the culprit of the knock. She grabbed the door knob and yanked it open.

"Tony?" Pepper asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Uh, hey Pep." He said, feigning a smile and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Come in." She motioned to the living room, holding the door open wider.

Tony awkwardly wandered in, hands still safely stowed in his pockets. He never spoke for a few minutes, just silently walked around her apartment. He stopped at the other side of the room, just behind her coffee table.

She noted how vulnerable he looked, like a lost little boy. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a fitted red t-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was the way it always was, ruffled like he'd just gotten out of bed, but somehow he pulled it off. Pepper couldn't help but notice the alluring scent of his cologne, she had no idea what the aroma was but every time he wore it, she could feel herself being drawn towards him. His voice pulled her from her cologne filled reverie.

"I-I uhm...wanted to apologize, for earlier. You don't deserve to be spoken to like that Pepper, I'm sorry." He grimaced.

"Tony, it's okay, I completely understand all of your feelings towards..."

"No, no Pepper...I need to get a grip and stop taking my feelings towards Christmas out on the people I care about. Mainly you, you bare the brunt of my complete asshattery towards everything festive." He spoke, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Just towards everything festive?" She remarked sarcastically.

"Very funny Potts. We good? I promise I'll try to be less of an ass in future." He smiled.

"Hmmm, we'll see how long that lasts." She smirked.

"You take your smart ass pills today Potts?" He chuckled, plopping himself down on an armchair.

"No I just took some of yours." She giggled.

"Oh you are on fire today Ms. Potts." He joked. "There was something else I wanted to say. Please don't freak out cause I have a feeling you will."

"I won't, promise." She said, settling herself down on the couch.

"Okay...I wanna do Christmas this year."

Pepper was silent, she just stared at him. But just when he thought she wasn't going to move for the foreseeable future, a huge smile spread across her face, he even thought he saw a tear in her eye but he chose to ignore it.

"Your serious?! Like real Christmas?! No getting drunk and falling asleep on the bathroom floor, a real one?" She beamed, physically vibrating with excitement.

"Yes, a real one." He nodded proudly, a huge smile plastered across his face. "Are you-I mean do you have-if you're not-I mean its fine if you-know what I mean?"

"Tony...are you asking me to have Christmas with you?" She asked shyly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: So what do you think? Another chapter or two? Please review!**


End file.
